beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing Fox DF105XF
Wing Fox DF105XF is an Attack-Type beyblade owned by Foxboy98. Face Bolt: Fox The Face Bolt depicts "Vulpecula", one of the 88 constellations in space. Vulpecula is Latin for "little fox". It is represented by a goose (Anser) in the jaws of a fox. The design features a fox's head with the left side representing an angel while the right side represents a demon on a purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Fox Fox has claw-like ridges going around the Ring in a circular format while blue in color. It looks very similar to Beafowl. 4D Fusion Wheel: Wing *'Total Weight:' 45.1 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 16.6 grams Wing's Metal Frame highly resembles the Metal Frame that of Blitz. As they are both circular with various triangular protrusions. Wing contains three of these protrusions whereas, Blitz has three with three square-like indents; Wing does not carry these indents however. These protrusions fill the gaps created by the Core's wings which in turn make it resemble Blitz. Wing's Metal Frame does appear more thicker than Blitz's though and smaller. Just like Blitz, it can be rotated to change between Modes. Additionally, Wing's Metal Frame features a black arrow that helps determine which Mode, Wing is to go in. Core *'Weight:' 28.5 grams Wing's Core features three-wings with a gap between them, this gives Wing's Core a high resemblance to Storm and Spiral due to this. As with all Pegasis-related Beys, the wings have the distinct appearance of a Pegasus' wings but these wings appear to be thin when viewed from the inside. Wing's Core also has the numbers, "0", "1", and "2". These are used to help determine the Mode, Wing will use. When compared to Big Bang there are noticeable differences. Wing does not contain a PC Frame which Big Bang does and the wings on Wing are thinner and more slanted. Wing also carries the gap-filling protrusions where Big Bang does not. Wing has three different Modes and each can be switched by simply rotating Wing's Metal Frame over Wing's Core. They are as follows, "Ironclad Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes onto "0". "Mortal Blow Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "1". Lastly, is "Pound Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "2". There is no difference, design-wise between the Modes. The only thing that differs is weight distribution; In Ironclad Attack Mode, it is balanced, but when in Mortal Blow Attack Mode and Pound Attack Mode, it is imbalanced. Wing is also designed to deliver a powerful "One Strike" attack that delivers recoil upon contact; the recoil comes from the triangular protrusions. However, Wing works best in Defense-Type combos, or when paired with BD145 and MB, it is a great Balance custom. This is because of both the weight and diameter of Wing, along with how well balanced (or out of balance in Mode 1 and 2) the Wheel is. Spin Track: Down Force 105 (DF105) *'Weight:' 3 grams Down Force 105 is like the opposite of Wing 105. Aside from the same height, Down Force 105 has four wings that are meant to provide extra weight and push air upwards in left spin, while Wing 105 is meant to push air upwards in right spin. However, Down Force 105 and other tracks like Armor Defense 145 and 145 are relatively outclassed by Tracks like 85 and Triple Height 170. Performance Tip: Xtreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:' 0.70 grams Extreme Flat is the widest Flat Performance Tip, currently available (second being WF). Extreme Flat has fast and aggressive movement, equal to that of Right Rubber Flat. Although having more Stamina than Right Rubber Flat due to being plastic, it is not as fast as Right Rubber Flat, which is made of rubber, which gives it more friction with the Stadium floor. Nevertheless, Extreme Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type Beyblades, and is top-tier at that.